1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat-dissipating module, more particularly to a heat-dissipating module with dust-removing functionality and to an assembly of an electronic device and the heat dissipating module.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional heat-dissipating module 1 disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,865,082, which includes a plurality of heat-dissipating fins 12 spaced apart from each other, a conducting heat pipe 11, and a conducting pad 10. The conducting heat pipe 11 has one end connected to the heat-dissipating fins 12, and another end connected to the conducting pad 10. The heat-dissipating module 1 is adapted to be disposed in a housing (not shown) of an electronic device, such as a notebook computer, such that the heat-dissipating fins 12 are proximate to an air outlet (not shown) of the housing, and such that the conducting pad 10 contacts a central processing unit (CPU) 15 in the notebook computer. Through the conducting pad 10 and the conducting heat pipe 11, heat generated by the central processing unit 15 during operation can be conducted to the heat-dissipating fins 12 so as to be dispelled through the air outlet of the housing by a fan (not shown), thereby achieving the effect of heat dissipation.
However, one problem commonly associated with the conventional heat-dissipating module 1 is that dust will accumulate in clearances among adjacent pairs of the heat-dissipating fins 12 after a period of use. However, since the heat-dissipating module 1 is mounted within the housing, it is relatively difficult for the user to clean the heat-dissipating module 1. With the passage of time, more dust will accumulate, and the clearances among the heat-dissipating fins 12 will be blocked, so that air currents generated by the fan cannot flow smoothly through the heat-dissipating fins 12 to carry away the heat, thereby affecting the overall heat-dissipating efficiency of the heat-dissipating module 1. In addition, the electronic device is liable to be damaged due to high heat or severe dust accumulation.